


What You See In The Woods, Stays In The Woods

by BrightnessOfAStar (orphan_account)



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Kratos is just lendin a hand my dudes, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, masterbating, not much to say here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: In search for his son, Kratos stumbles upon him, and finds him doing some...'questionable' things.
Relationships: Atreus/Kratos (God of War)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamLovesHam1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLovesHam1234/gifts), [ShyTurtleLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyTurtleLady/gifts), [Pegarsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/gifts).



> 🍫🍬🍭 Happy Halloween. Because...yeah. Never too early. Open your bags for some sin. 🍭🍬🍫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to critic or beta read 👌

He'd been going to the woods often, and Kratos was _not_ pleased. 

Stalking through the woods on an especially cold afternoon in search for his son for the _third_ time that week- was Kratos, who scowled, footseps heavy as he muttered under his breath. 

_Understandably_ , he was upset. 

Practically every other day his son- _Atreus_ , would make some type of excuse to go alone into their woods; " _I want to train alone_!", " _I-I have to_ pee!", " _Just leave me alone! I deserve some_ privacy-"

Atreus was reaching puberty, and while Kratos knew with _that_ came the eventually wish for independence and time away, this was _r_ _idiculous_. Not to mention _dangerous_ , aswell. 

Atreus was leaving so often, and nearly without warning, _never_ speaking of his exact location nor when he'd be back. What if he got lost? _Hurt_?

He failed to come back within the half hour Kratos made him agree to, and it was time for dinner, so now he had to retrieve him _himself_.

" _Mhm_ -"

Kratos stopled walking, tilting his head up some as he listened. 

" _Hn_..."

' _Atreus_..?'

Growing concerned, Kratos followed the light sound. He made sure to remain quiet in case this was some sort of _ruse_ or injured creature that would attack once startled.

" _Ha_...mnn...v..vah-"

That breathy moan most certainly belonged to Atreus. Kratos could recognize his son's voice anywhere. Anger now gone, Kratos paused behind a tree and some high bushes, curious and apprehensive.

Looking discreetly from behind the bark, Kratos felt himself stop thinking, eyes widening slightly uncharacteristically. 

Atreus was... _pleasuring_ , himself. 

" _Oh_! Mnna..."

Transfixed, Kratos couldn't tear his eyes off of his son's sweaty and red tinged form. He watched a pale hand move under a yellow tunic as it's speed grew in pace near _frantically_ , the boy still quite obviously _inexperienced_.

Distantly, as he saw once vibrant blue eyes glaze over in carnal pleasure, he wondered why he didn't leave him to his _so_ desired privacy near immediately.

Kratos chose not to dwell on it long, instead, biting his lip slightly as his amber eyes trailed every movement his son made, finding him _disturbingly_ beautiful, and his movement and voice _alluring_. 

After a few minutes Atreus near _wailed_ , tossing his head back and crying out, auburn hair matted to his head as his eyes narrowed, lost in pleasure. Delicate snowflakes contrasted beautifully against Atreus' blush and already pale skin. 

Kratos inhaled sharply once it was over, realization of the situation hitting him hard. He made quick to turn around and head in the direction of their home. 

He'd have to teach Atreus later how to be careful and mindful of surroundings, _even_ when doing his business. It will be awkward, surely. But _necessary_.

Swallowing thickly as he briskly walked away, Kratos hoped Atreus wouldn't ask too many questions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is moaning..?  
> How does one write it..?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blargh. This one feels awkward and slightly out of place but,,

He couldn't bring himself to speak to him, though an awkward atmosphere still lay between them. Kratos supposes he should have realized sooner that Atreus was always quiet when he came from the woods.

He supposes, as _well_ , that he should of seen the signs. 

Atreus typically became flustered when questioned of his recent whereabouts, he'd act timidly, most certainly due to his naive embarrassment, and refused to hold eye contact. 

Kratos assumed he was being shifty because he was doing something he was told not to do, as he _has_ done before. But now that these things have been made clear...

It was late, and there was no longer a reason to _dwell_. For now, he'd follow after his son in slumber. 

Except, very quickly, he realized he couldn't. 

Reacurring images of his son's newly well-built body, his flushed face, his glazed over eyes. He grew _beautifully_ , looking more often like his mother than him. A definite blessing. 

He shouldn't look like a monster. 

Laying upon his furs lost in thought, Kratos side-eyed his son, watching him sleeping peacefully. Coming to a decision, he Inhaled shakily and as quietly as he could, Kratos brought one of his hands lower and under the furs, grasping himself.

Closing his eyes, Kratos exhaled softly, flashes of earlier today going through his mind as he tried his best to quietly and slowly reach his climax. 

" _Mnn_..."

Kratos immediately stopped breathing, clenching his teeth and ceasing all sound. He slowed his movement as he glanced towards Atreus.

" _Mnn_... _f._..father..?"

Atreus sat up some, rubbing one tired eye as he blinked languidly at his cot. Kratos realized he _should_ indeed breathe, and sighed, some-what frustrated. He bit his lower lip, amber eyes meeting to his son's glazed over blue.

After a split second, Kratos squeezed himself and moved a little more deliberately. 

"...go to sleep, Atreus."

Yawning, Atreus stretched, flopping down from his half-sitting position lazily onto his cot again. Instead of obeying and going to sleep though, he eyed his father with lidded eyes, still lost in a half-asleep fog. 

Kratos looked away and sighed, softer this time, then stiffled a sound of pleasure. 

He considered his actions, and after surprisingly finding that he held little guilt for his current one, whether that be because of his lust or exhaustion, he turned onto his side, looking Atreus squarely in his eyes once more.

"What plagues you?"

Atreus shrugged, looking down tiredly. 

"I...I'm sorry for running off s-so often lately."

Kratos huffed, feeling himself come closer to the end. 

"It is...alright. I understand being of a... _certain_ age, and wishing privacy."

The dark may be able to hide most of their movements, but Atreus' blush was quite visible, as well as his embarrassment. 

" _Oh_...um... _yeah_. I'm gl- _glad_..."

Raising an eyebrow at the stutter, Kratos narrowed his eyes, trying to see his son better. He held himself, delaying his orgasm as he witnessed a bit of new movement from Atreus. 

_'I see....that is why..."_

It appears they are not that different in the end. He blames his father and the blood he gave them. 

Though, perhaps this could work in both of their favor. 

Releasing himself entirely, Kratos sat up, making Atreus' eyes snap open and meet his, having closed a moment ago to focus on himself. Seeing that Atreus stopped his... _movement_ , Kratos stood up quietly and walked the few steps that it took to reach his son's cot.

The darkness hides all secrets, after all, and it never tells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for next chapter:
> 
> Atreus, d*ck in hand: o_o
> 
> 👈😎👈 see ya when I do. Also, tell me if ya want fanart for these fics. I've been making some.


End file.
